The Boy
by cumberbatch's
Summary: [Sulay] "Panggil aku Lay, Paman." Joonmyeon merasa ada yang berbeda dari remaja lelaki yang tiba-tiba menduduki ayunan di sampingnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya ingin mengetahui lebih. Tapi apa? Mana mungkin rasa tertarik kan? Joonmyeon bukan pedofil... iya kan? /terinsipirasi dari salah satu cerpen di Blue Romance karya Sheva Thalia/ Sulay / AU.


.

.

* * *

 **The Boy**

Pairing: Joonmyun x Yixing

Warning: AU. Drama. Typos, dll

Disclaimer: Karakter yang disebutkan bukan punya milik sendiri, tapi milik bersama (?)

* * *

.

.

Malam di salah satu bulan Desember itu disambut oleh suka cita di atas tanah Changsa.

 _Malam natal._

Sedang jarum kurus arloji yang memeluk pergelangan tangan sang pria telah menunjuk angka 10 malam, namun sudut-sudut jalan yang ia susuri tetap dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Membagi senyum, menawarkan tawa, berpegang tangan, dan mencengkram kertas-kertas pembungkus hadiah di tangan mereka erat-erat.

Malam yang menyenangkan, memang.

Dengan hamparan langit malam bagai cendawan raksasa, tanpa ujung. Ditemani bulir-bulir salju yang mulai berjatuhan ringan ke tanah beraspal. Udara malam yang bercampur salju benar teraba di permukaan, dingin menusuk raga tapi menawarkan ketenangan.

Sang pria menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mengamati bagaimana nafas itu begelung dan membelah partikel udara hingga tampak begitu jelas. Ia mengeratkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian sedikit membenahi beanie dan scarf kesayangan yang melilit lehernya, sebelum menyimpan kedua tangannya yang bersarung kembali ke dalam saku.

Kaki-kakinya kembali bergerak, berjalan di atas trotoar penuh salju di salah satu distrik kota Changsa yang mulai lenggang. Menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dengan _headphone_ yang tersumbat di masing-masing telinga, menikmati dendang lagu-lagu bertema natal.

Natal. Sebuah malam yang harusnya diisi oleh penuh canda dan tawa oleh orang-orang tersayang, tapi sang pria, untuk kedua kalinya, tak bisa menikmatinya.

 _Ia kesepian._

Ia tak lagi punya seseorang untuk bisa dibagi canda tawa, atau diajak berciuman di bawah mistletoe yang menggantung di atas kepala. Bahkan ia menghabiskan malam ini bukan di tanah kelahirannya.

Ia jauh, jauh dari Korea.

Lelaki tak beruntung itu, Kim Joonmyeon namanya. Ia harus berada di Changsa karena _bussiness matter._ Demi kelancaran proyek besar yang dicanangkan oleh perusahaan yang beberapa tahun ini berada di bawah kendalinya, terlebih setelah Ayahnya membubuhkan namanya sebagai pemilik resmi perusahaan secara sah.

Di tanah Changsa.

Changsa yang... _ah_ , entah sebenarnya ia harus sedih atau senang saat ia diharuskan menginjakan kaki di salah satu wilayah milik Tiongkok ini.

Menyedihkan, ya. Ia tahu itu.

Tepat saat lagu yang berdendang dari headsetnya baru saja memindah ke _track_ selanjutnya, "Santa Tell Me"oleh Ariana Grande, Joonmyeon baru sadar langkah kakinya mengarah ke pintu masuk sebuah taman.

Sebuah taman kecil, yang sepertinya sudah jarang sekali dikunjungi, bahkan sejauh mata mengedar pandang, tak ada siapapun disana meski ini adalah malam natal. Malam yang sepertinya hampir mustahil bagi setiap tempat untuk sepi senyap. Tapi Joonmyeon di dalam hati mensyukuri hal itu.

Ia meyukai keheningan ini, lebih lagi yang di tawarkan oleh taman ini ketika malam hari.

Taman yang menyimpan _puzzle-puzzle_ kenangan yang mustahil untuk disingkirkan. Bahkan walau ia mencoba.

Joonmyeon melompati pagar taman yang rendah itu tanpa beban, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun menyusur taman yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu yang berdiri tegak. Sepatunya membelah tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan. Ia melangkah santai, mengelilingi spot demi spot yang disana, dari perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, bak pasir, kemudian berhenti di sepasang ayunan yang berada tepat di bawah pohon besar yang ia yakin, dulunya rindang. Gelap, namun Joonmyeon tak peduli.

Ia tanpa ragu mendudukan diri di salah satu ayunan yang tampaknya sudah lumayan reot dimakan waktu. Besi yang menjadi pegangan sudah terlihat menguning di beberapa sisi. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Joonmyeon terpengaruh sedikit pun. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi bersemayam dari saku dan mencabut headsetnya dari telinga, lalu menyimpannya dengan baik di saku mantelnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah untuk mencengkram pegangan ayunan, menarik ayunan sedikit ke belakang dengan tumpuan kaki, kemudian melepasnya dan membiarkan ayunan terdorong ke depan.

 _Maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, mundur._

 _Ini melegakan._ Menikmati sensasi angin yang membelai rambutnya yang curly, pipi dan ujung hidungnya memerah karena dingin. Kedua matanya mengatup, sudut bibir tak tahan untuk tak berkedut untuk menyunggingkan senyum.

Bermain ayunan membuatnya bernostalgia, mengingat masa kecilnya. Joonmyeon kecil yang bebas, dan tak mengerti kerasnya realita. Masa kecil dimana dulu Ayahnya sering mendorong ayunan-nya, mendengar suara tawanya yang berat dan mulai renta. Atau ketika ia beranjak dewasa, ketika hatinya menyeragap perasaan hangat setiap ia mendengar suara tawa seseorang memenuhi gendang telinga ketika mereka bermain di ayunan. Tertawa bebas tanpa beban.

Senyumnya terkembang.

Joonmyeon merindukan saat-saat itu.

Setiap detik yang dihabiskan bersama, membayangkannya terasa amat nyata. Termasuk ketika telinganya menangkap suara decit ayunan di sampingnya, atau suara sejernih air yang lantas membelah udara—

"Aku boleh duduk disini kan?"

Senyum Joonmyeon yang mengembang perlahan hilang. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan kepalanya yang tadi terdongak secara otomatis tertoleh ke asal suara.

Laki-laki.

Seorang anak kecil.

Ah, rasanya tidak tepat juga menyebutnya anak kecil.

Mungkin sekitar belasan tahun—dua belas tahun, Joonmyeon menaksir. Ia menduganya dari struktur wajahnya yang mulai menegas di bagian rahang, walau ia masih bisa dengan jelas menangkap paras lembut khas anak kecil dari pipinya yang masih _chubby._

Bibir bawahnya penuh, dan kulitnya seputih susu, hampir senada dengan bulir salju yang menjatuhi surainya yang berwarna hitam legam, tak tertutup pelindung apapun. Sementara di balik kedua mata sipitnya, bola mata berwarna coklat kehitaman yang teduh itu memancarkan sorot memohon, namun Joonmyeon merasa ia bisa menangkap sorot lain terefleksi disana. Sorot penuh ketegasan dan kemandirian—kedewasaan, yang rasanya kurang baisa dimiliki oleh anak remaja seusia itu.

"Ya," bibir itu bergerak sendiri, diikuti oleh anggukan kepala Joonmyeon, "Kau bisa duduk disitu," lagipula ini juga bukan taman Nenek Moyangnya. Meskipun kehadirannya sempat menganggu nostalgia Joonmyeon, ia tak bisa mengusir anak itu pergi dari sana.

Joonmyeon kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, mengamati bak pasir—yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi bak salju—di depannya. Tak lagi menaruh peduli pada anak laki-laki itu yang saat ini sudah mendudukan diri di ayunan, mengimitasi posisi Joonmyeon yang mencengkram kedua pegangan besi, membiarkan kakinya menggantung di atas tanah bersalju.

"Aku tidak menganggu Paman kan?" lagi-lagi anak itu bertanya dengan suara jernihnya yang masih berhigh-pitch tinggi, Joonmyeon menduga anak ini pasti belum melewati masa pubertas. Dan dia berbicara dengan dialek Changsa yang kental, aksen yang menyelimuti kalimat demi kalimat.

Joonmyeon meliriknya lewat sudut matanya, menghela nafas lalu menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum, sebuah lesung pipit menampakan diri ke permukaan, dengan mata yang kini diliputi binar-binar kelegaan. "Untunglah," gumamnya. Anak itu mendorong kakinya, mengayun ayunan dengan gerakan perlahan, "Habis tadi aku lihat Paman seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi aku takut menganggu,"

 _Literally,_ _kau memang mengangguku_ , Joonmyeon ingin berkata, tapi diurungkannya melihat raut bocah itu yang tampak begitu senang walau hanya dengan mengayunkan ayunan dan menjejak tanah bersalju.

"Kau sudah lama berada disini?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru datang. Aku melihat Paman disini, jadi aku menghampirimu,"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya dan menolak membalas.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu cukup lama. Joonmyeon dibuat tenggelam dalam kesunyian, sementara bocah itu—entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Joonmyeon tak ingin ikut campur, seingatnya anak remaja biasanya tidak terlalu suka diusik oleh orang dewasa.

Dan oleh karena itu, Joonmyeon agak terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tangan terjulur di depannya.

"Nama Paman siapa?" tanyanya, diikuti senyum kecil.

Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "Aku Kim Joonmyeon," sembari membalas jabat tangannya.

"Kim?" Mata bulatnya yang indah sedikit melebar, "Paman bukan orang China?"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, "Bukan, aku orang Korea," ujarnya, "Memangnya kau tidak bisa menebaknya hanya dari aksenku?" Entah apa yang membuat Joonmyeon akhirnya terdorong membuka perbincangan dengan anak itu, padahal tadi ia tak menaruh minat sama sekali.

Anak lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya—cenderung menggemaskan karena saking antusiasnya, "Tidak," katanya, kini telah menghentikan gerakan ayunannya. "Aksen asing Paman hampir tak terdengar. Aku tebak Paman pasti sudah lama tinggal disini?"

 _Anak yang cermat,_ pikir Joonmyeon. "Tidak juga, dulu memang aku sempat tinggal disini, tapi tidak lama,"

"Oh pantas," Bocah itu menggumam, matanya yang mengerjap-erjap kemudian tenggelam kala ia tersenyum, " _Well_ kalau begitu, perkenalkan Paman. Aku Lay, dan umurku 12 tahun, aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini, tanggal lahirku—"

"Hei hei," Joonmyeon menginterupsinya, mengibaskan tangan. "Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya sedetail itu. Lagipula," ia mengangkat alis, sedikit menggoda. "Kau tidak takut atau curiga aku berniat jahat padamu dengan membeberkan informasi pribadimu seperti itu?"

Bocah itu menggaruk pipinya yang agak bersemu, "Err... iya juga sih," gumamnya dengan suara melirih, "Maaf, aku memang begitu. Kata Mama aku memang suka antusias sendiri kalau menemukan hal baru," kepalanya tertunduk, dengan jari terlipat di atas pangkuan.

Bicara soal Mama-nya... Joonmyeon secara otomatis mengedarkan pandang, menacari sosok orangtua di sekitaran taman. Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana selain ia dan bocah itu. Kenyataannya, hanya ada mereka berdua di taman itu sekarang. Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil—ya, ia tahu sanak itu sudah berusia 12 tahun dan sudah tak patut disebut anak kecil lagi—tapi malam-malam begini, di taman sepi tanpa ditemani orangtuanya? _Apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

"Kemana orangtuamu?" tanyanya tanpa memandang sang bocah—Lay, "Kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka di sekitar sini?"

"Itu karena aku sedang kabur," Bibir bawahnya mengerucut, cemberut. Kedua tangannya di tekuk di depan dada, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon mengangkat alis, tertawa kecil. _Dasar remaja. Suka sekali bertindak konyol dan ingin dianggap dewasa._ Padahal sebenarnya mereka melakukannya hanya untuk merebut perhatian orangtuanya. Iya, dia tahu rasanya. Dia kan juga pernah muda. Masih ia ingat masa-masa penuh gejolak itu, walau kini usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga, "Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Lay mendengus, kini berganti mengusak rambut legamnya yang ditetesi salju. Joonmyeon diam-diam memperhatikannya, detail demi detail. Dari ujung ke ujung—dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dengan paras seperti itu di masa pertumbuhan seperti ini, ia adalah anak yang tampan. Ia tak meragukannya. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti juga tak jauh beda.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Mamaku," ujar Lay, kini satu kakinya beralih menendang tumpukan salju di bawahnya. Ekspresinya berubah murung.

Joonmyeon memilih bungkam. Jujur ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Lagipula dia ini kan orang asing. Kalau Lay mau bercerita, itu pilihannya. Ia tak berhak memaksa atau mendesaknya. Namun keraguannya itu terhapus, karena bocah itu kembali menyambung ceritanya.

"Aku ingin ikut camping sekolah, tapi Mama tak membiarkanku," keluhnya, diikuti oleh helaan nafas berat dan bibir mencebik. "Hanya karena aku gampang sakit dan punya hemofilia,"

Joonmyeon terkejut. "Kau punya hemofilia?"

 _Hemofilia..._

Lay mengangguk pelan, "Iya, Paman" ia mendongak, matanya berubah menyipit, "Kenapa memangnya?" nadanya berubah defensif, "Paman jangan ikut-ikutan berlebihan seperti ibuku ya,"

"Eh?" Joonmyeon mengerjapkan mata, mengibaskan tangannya dengan gugup dipandang galak begitu, "Haha tidak kok," katanya, kemudian membersihkan tenggorokan dengan deheman.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Dia mendukung Mamamu juga?"

"Papaku..." Lay menunduk, suaranya melirih, "... tidak ada,"

"Tidak ada bagimana?" Joonmyeon kembali menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi pada Lay sebelum ia sempat mencegah mulutnya. Aduh, itu kan terlalu pribadi. Bagaimana kalau maksudnya tidak ada itu karena... _meninggal?_ Sama saja ia mengorek luka lama bocah itu kan? Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi kalimatnya keburu disela. Ia juga tak menduga anak itu kembali bercerita,

"Papa dan Mama sudah bercerai," ia semakin menundukan kepala, kini tak lagi menendang salju dengan sepatunya. Kedua tangannya berpindah mencengkram pinggiran bangku ayunan erat-erat. "Mereka bercerai saat Mama sedang mengandungku," nadanya terdengar begitu sedih dan nelangsa.

Lidah Joonmyeon terasa ngilu. Mendadak udara terasa lebih dingin di sekelilingnya. Kali ini dingin tak terasa lagi seperti memeluk, tapi mencekik. Ia jadi kesulitan bicara, dan ia bimbang harus menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Paman jangan menatapku dengan kasihan seperti itu," Suara Lay membuatnya terdongak. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, bocah dua belas tahun itu tak menampilkan raut galak, tapi ia justru tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu punya makna lain, senyum itu sarat dengan kesedihan. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, yang walau tampak getir, ia berujar, "aku tidak suka dipandang kasihan begitu,"

"Eh aku tidak mengasihanimu," kilah Joonmyeon. Ia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, namun bibirnya seolah tertutup rapat, melumpuh. Seolah kata-kata itu tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan. Maka dia pun diam, membiarkan Lay mengambil alih.

"Baguslah," kata Lay, ia menghela nafas lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat lain, ke arah pintu masuk gerbang taman. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berpegang pada besi kini digunakan untuk mengeratkan jaket tebal yang melingkupi tubuh kurusnya yang sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Aku lelah dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarku, mereka memandangku seolah aku ini wabah penyakit, hanya karena anak broken home," Lay mendengus, nadanya pahit, "Bahkan saat pelajaran, ada guruku yang berkata bahwa anak broken home itu sudah pasti akan bermasalah di masa depan nanti. Lalu teman-temanku langsung melihatku dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat menyebalkan di mataku..."

Lay mendecak, "Seolah aku ini alien dan harus dijauhi. Memangnya broken home itu pilihanku? Memangnya aku bisa memilih dilahirkan dari siapa? Ha?" Anak itu berbicara dengan nada gusar, hasil dari amarahnya yang tertahan. "Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin jadi anak _broken home._ Papa dan Mamayang memilih bercerai, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Heck, bahkan aku belum lahir ketika mereka berpisah. Itu perbuatan mereka, tapi kenapa aku yang kena akibatnya, Paman?"

Joonmyeon tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya... pertanyaan itu tak yakin ia bisa jawab, bahkan hingga sekarang ini. Detik ini. Lidahnya serasa pahit. Ia menegak ludah. Membiarkan keheningan mengisi, barulah lalu Joonmyeon berkata,

"Sebenarnya" mulainya, sekaligus tanda bahwa ia akhirnya memilih untuk meruntuhkan benteng dan membuka diri pada bocah asing ini. Entah bagaimana, ia masih tak mengerti kenapa ia mau membagi ceritanya dengan anak remaja ini. Dia yang berusia 35 tahun, dan Lay yang masih berusia 12 tahun, usia mereka terpaut 23 tahun banyaknya. Tapi kenapa anak ini seolah membawa damai sendiri dan menawarkan kehangatan yang tak lama Joonmyeon rasakan? Ia membuat Joonmyeon merasa dekat, dan tak seolah tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

 _Aneh._

Mereka kan orang asing.

Tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain.

Apa ini? Mana mungkin... rasa tertarik kan? _Joonmyeon bukan pedofil, iya kan?_

"Katakanlah..." mulai Joonmyeon, "kalau aku punya nasib seperti dirimu, bedanya adalah, aku ditinggalkan oleh ibuku," Joonmyeon mengulas senyum, sementara Lay merubah posisi tubuhnya, terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Kenapa bisa paman?"

Joonmyeon menunduk, memperhatikan gumpalan salju di bawah sepatu converse-nya. "Aku juga anak hasil perceraian." begitu saja kalimat itu mengalir, kalimat yang meninggalkan sensasi pahit di lidahnya sedari tadi.

Bola mata Lay terbelalak lucu, yang mau tak mau membuat Joonmyeon tertawa, "Kita sepertinya berbagi nasib yang sama ya?" Tawanya berubah menjadi tawa kecut, selaras dengan air muka Lay.

"Iya, aneh ya paman, bisa kebetulan begini," kata anak remaja itu, "Paman percaya kebetulan tidak?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu, memandang ke langit yang gelap. "Bukan kebetulan, tapi memang sudah digariskan takdir,"

"Takdir ya?" gumam bocah itu, mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon. "berarti bisa saja kita ini jangan-jangan berjodoh lho,"

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas, menyentil kening Lay yang dibalas aduh kecil. "Hei, aku tidak mau dikatai pedofil,"

"Iya iya, maaf Paman!"

Lalu kekehan kedua insan itu mengiringi, hingga akhirnya berujung pada hening diantara keduanya. "Lalu Paman, bagaimana ceritanya Paman ditinggalkan Ibu Paman?"

Lay bertanya impulsif. Joonmyeon menoleh pada bocah itu dan hanya diam memperhatikannya. Lay gelagapan melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau Paman tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa," ralatnya.

"Tidak tidak," senyum aneh mengembang di bibir Joonmyeon, "Aku ingin menceritakannya, hanya saja..." helaan nafas ia keluarkan, "Mengingat cerita yang tidak bahagia itu... rasanya agak sulit, bukan?"

Bocah itu mengangguki dalam diam. Mereka sepertinya cukup memahami satu sama lain, bahkan tanpa perlu diutarakan langsung.

Joonmyeon lagi lagi terdiam, membiarkan otaknya berputar bagai rol film. Memutar kilas balik kenangan demi kenangan yang ingin dikuburnya, namun ia tak punya daya. Ia masih belum bisa melakukannya.

"Appaku bilang, saat aku masih bayi, Ibuku tiba-tiba meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan pria lain,"

"Astaga," gumam Lay dengan terkejut.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum kecil, "Gantian kau yang bercerita dong," ia menyikut pelan lengan bocah itu, "bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Entahlah," Bahunya terangkat, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara orangtuaku. Bahkan aku tak yakin Papaku tahu aku ada. Mama selalu menceritakan tentang Papa, tapi Mama tak pernah mau pernah menceritakan alasan kenapa mereka berpisah," Pandangan Lay berkabut,

"Mama selalu bilang bahwa Papa sedang pergi jauh. Mama yakin Papa akan kembali suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Mama percaya akan hal itu. Dulu saat kecil aku juga percaya, tapi semakin aku beranjak dewasa, aku... _astaga,_ apa Mama tak sadar kalau aku akan bertanya-tanya dan aku..." suaranya mulai bergetar, Joonmyeon menahan diri untuk tak memberikan bocah itu rengkuhan menenangkan. "aku mulai merasa bahwa selama ini Mama membohongiku, Mama berkata begitu hanya untuk menyenangkanku, menutupi kenyataan bahwa... Papa... Papa tak akan pernah kembali," ia menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir untuk menahan air matanya yang diujung pelupuk.

Lay terkejut saat Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya, begitu pula dengan sang empu. Ia melempar senyum canggung.

"Lay..." panggilnya, "Apa kau membenci Papamu yang telah meninggalkan Mamamu itu?"

"Aku ingin..." gumamnya, jujur. "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun dia Papa kandungku, tanpa beliau aku tak akan ada disini. Dan meski kedengarannya mustahil, karena selama 12 tahun ini Papa tak pernah menengok kami, aku masih percaya dan berharap, bahwa Papaku akan kembali," Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh, menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Lay yang menyadarinya buru-buru mengusapnya, tapi ditahan Joonmyeon. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan untuk menyeka air mata bocah itu, kali ini tanpa ada perasaan ragu. Justru ada perasaan hangat yang menyebar di dadanya ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut itu,

"Kau anak yang baik, Lay," ujarnya tulus.

Anak remaja itu tersenyum dengan lesung pipit, tersengguk-senguk. Kedua punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap matanya yang basah. Joonmyeon membiarkannya menangis tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu sebenarnya bocah itu sungkan jika ada orang lain melihatnya menangis. Ego lelaki, memang. Tapi mata bocah itu seolah menghianatinya, karena walau Lay sudah menggumam, "Aku tidak mau menangis lagi," berulang kali, tapi nyatanya air matanya masih mengucur begitu saja.

Joonmyeon ingin tertawa. Sejujurnya itu pemandangan yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Paman..."

"Ya?"

"Apa Paman membenci Ibu paman?" tanya Lay diantara sengguk tangisnya. Kini setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia menangis, yang tersisa adalah pipi dan hidung yang memerah delima karena bekas air mata.

"Benci ya..." Joonmyeon mendongak, menggumam, "Kupikir bukan benci, tapi kecewa. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Kalau ia tidak bahagia dengan Appa aku bisa apa?" ia tertawa kecil, kini berganti ia yang berubah sendu, "Hanya sepertinya Appa... berubah. Rasa cinta Appa yang dimilikinya terhadap Omma seolah sudah pudar begitu Omma memutuskan meninggalkan kami. Appa yang penyayang dan begitu mencintai Omma, berubah membenci sosoknya. Ia tak mau berhubungan dengan sesuatu apapun yang menyangkut Omma. Ia membuang semua barang-barang milik Omma, membakar fotonya, bahkan ia melarangku menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi di rumah atau di sekitarnya."

Bola mata Lay membulat, kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," kata Joonmyeon, kini menatap Lay lurus lurus. " Aku beranggapan bahwa nyatanya kata-kata cinta dan janji yang diucapkan bahwa mereka akan saling mencintai selamanya, itu hanyalah omong kosong. Dan rasa cinta itu mengikis dan menghilang begitu kau dikhianati orang yang kau cintai."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang, "Maka dari itu aku agak heran kenapa Mamamu masih bisa mencintai Papamu walau ditinggalkan begitu saja," ujarnya hati-hati, tanpa bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan bocah itu. "bahkan Papamu sampai tak tahu kalau dia punya anak, tidak menafkahi kalian. Bukankah seharusnya Mamamu membenci Papamu?"

Lay menghela nafas, "Aku juga heran, Paman. Tapi aku pikir, itu karena Mama memang terlalu mencintai Papa,"

"Cinta ya..." Menyebut kata itu membuat Joonmyeon kembali bernostalgia, membawanya ke dalam kenangan yang membawa debar yang menggila sampai yang menyiksa. "Yeah, benar. Cinta rela membuatmu merasakan suka dan duka, bahkan rela menanggung rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam,"

"Ya," Lay mengangguk, "Aku masih heran sampai sekarang, kenapa Mama bisa bertahan dengan rasa cintanya walau bertahun-tahun tak bertemu Papa,"

"Mamamu itu orang hebat," ujar Joonmyeon kembali mengukurkan tangan, kali ini untuk mengusak rambut Lay, "Jadilah anak berbakti makanya, dan dengarkan nasihatnya,"

Lay mengerang, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut. Membuatnya tak terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang mengalami transisi ke masa dewasa. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tak suka Mama terlalu mengatur-ngaturku. Mama itu—huft, " Ia mendengus, "Aku menyayanginya, sungguh. Ia adalah harta paling berharga di hidupku. Tapi Mama terlalu overpotektif. Dia terkadang suka berlebihan. Kupikir itu karena aku adalah orang yang tersisa bersamanya. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Mama, setelah Papa meninggalkan kami. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti Mama takut kehilanganku. Tapi bukan berarti Mama bisa melakukan semaunya dengan mengatur-ngaturku,"

Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya perlahan menganggukan kepala, menyetujuinya. "Ya, aku tahu rasanya. Memang tidak enak memiliki orang tua yang mengekangmu, bahkan sampai mengatur hidupmu,"

"Ayah Paman juga seperti itu?"

"Ya," gumam Joonmyeon, kini lebih rilih dari nada yang ia gunakan sedari tadi, "dia begitu protektif padaku, mungkin karena efek ditinggal Omma, yeah. Lagi lagi kita berbagi nasib yang sama ya?" ia terkekeh, yang diikuti oleh Lay di sampingnya. "dia juga tampak takut kehilanganku. Bahkan ia sampai mengatur hidupku, memilih ini-itu untukku, mengklaim bahwa apa yang dipilihnya adalah terbaik untukku, termasuk pendamping hidupku,"

Joonmyeon mengulum bibirnya kecut. Namun memilih tak menjabarkannya lebih jauh karena membuka memori, membuka lembar demi halaman itu terasa terlalu menyakitkan.

"Benarkah begitu, Paman?" tanya Lay sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya, kini lebih condong pada sang pria yang lebih tua. Matanya yang cantik berkilap penasaran.

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kau menuruti segala perkataannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, sekarang dengan kening terkenyit. Seolah ia tak suka dan menentang keputusan Joonmyeon.

"Ya, karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain ia, Lay," Joonmyeon menjelaskan. Ia menegak ludah, memaksa kata-kata meluncur dari sana, "Karena Appa-ku yang membesarkan diriku, berjuang untuk menghidupiku, seorang diri tanpa kehadiran seorang istri di sisinya. Wajah lelahnya, wajah bahagianya, kemudian harus melihat wajah kecewanya ketika aku memutuskan pilihan hidupku... aku tak sanggup melihatnya," ia tak sadar tangannya menyentuh dadanya, rasa sakit layaknya dihujani ribuan jarum itu masih terasa nyata. Detail demi detail wajah Ayahnya yang mulai berkerut, memandang kecewa dan marah pada tangannya yang bertautan dengan kekasihnya saat itu... _rasanya tak bisa dijelaskan_.

"Tapi itu membuat Appamu jadi orang egois, Paman," kata Lay pelan dengan polosnya, namun tatapannya penuh hujaman dan nada tajam walau sorot marah itu tak dilayangkan secara langsung untuk Joonmyeon, "Kenapa dia tak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu?"

"Kadang aku juga berpikir begitu," Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi... jika memikirkannya lebih jauh, nyatanya Appaku selama ini banyak mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi diriku. Dan aku berpikir, kenapa aku tak membalas segala pengorbanannya itu? Kapan lagi aku bisa membalas budi akan kebaikannya? Aku sadar Appa sudah semakin tua, Lay. Dan aku tak punya banyak waktu,"

"Tapi tetap saja Paman," kekeuh Lay, kernyitan menghiasi keningnya. "Itu tidak benar. Kau anaknya, jadi dia seharusnya ikut bahagia karena kau bahagia bersama orang pilihanmu, bukan mengekangmu," Lay mendengus, mengalihkan muka, "Paman Joonmyeon memang bodoh,"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum, miris. Tak menolak atau merasa tersinggung akan panggilan itu.

 _Nyatanya dia memang bodoh._

Dan sekarang dia hanya bisa menelan pil pahit penyesalan, tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah hari demi harinya.

"Kenapa ya Paman... orang-orang bercerai?" Lay bertanya lagi, "Kenapa mereka begitu egois? Kenapa mereka tak memikirkan perasaan anak mereka? Karena yang paling merasakan penderitaan tentu saja adalah anaknya, kenapa mereka tetap melakukannya?"

Lay meracau, kini matanya yang tadinya sudah kering kembali menumpah ruahkan air mata.

Joonmyeon memilih termenung. Sekali lagi, ia tak punya jawaban akan itu. Walau ia sungguh mengerti perasaan anak itu. Dan ia bertanya-ttanya akan hal itu setiap harinya. Kenapa? Kenapa anak-anak yang selalu kena akibat karena orangtua mereka harus bercerai?

Tapi ia perlahan mulai mengerti. Dan ia menyadari.

Itulah kehidupan. Selalu ada sisi putih dan hitam, selalu ada manis dan pahit. Dan selalu ada suka dan duka yang menyertai.

"Ada banyak alasan kenapa orang bercerai," ungkap Joonmyeon dengan suara pelan, namun meraih atensi Lay hingga ia menyimak baik-baik perkataannya. "Dan terkadang alasan itu tidak masuk akal, dan tidak bisa dijelaskan. Begitupula yang terjadi dengan orangtuaku, atau orangtuamu," lelaki 30 an itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu Lay, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga bercerai dengan pasanganku,"

Lay tersentak, "Sungguh, Paman?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Rasanya masih saja sakit saat harus membicarakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh keraguan.

"Karena Appaku,"

"Appamu lagi?" Lay mendecak, jelas dia kesal. "Appamu yang mengatur-ngaturmu tadi?"

"Hmm," Joonmyeon menggumam, ia tak merasa tersinggung meski Lay menunjukan rasa ketidak sukaannya pada Appanya yang begitu ia hormati. Ia juga heran kenapa. "Aku punya kekasih. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ospek fakultas," senyum menghias wajahnya mengingat momen itu, "Aku dan dia awalnya bermusuhan, tapi seperti drama roman picisan kebanyakan, kami akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, aku jatuh cinta pada tawanya, senyumnya, terutama matanya.

Kami berpacaran selama kuliah, dan saat usiaku baru 22 tahun, saat aku dan dia telah lulus kuliah managemen dan aku akhirnya magang di perusahaan Appa selama beberapa bulan, aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkannya pada Appa. Tapi Appa tidak suka, ia marah besar. Ia menghina kekasihku, tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia mengklaim kalau kekasihku itu hanya menginginkan uangku, dan akhirnya akan meninggalkanku saat dia bosan nanti, seperti yang dilakukan Omma pada Appa-ku dulu,"

Joonmyeon bernarasi,

"Kau tahu Lay, saat itu aku juga ada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Appaku. Beliau berasal dari keluarga berada, dan beliau akhirnya memilih meninggalkan segala kekayaannya demi Ommaku karena dia sangat mencintainya. Kata Appa, saat itu Kakek marah besar, sehingga semua aset dan uang milik Appa ia sita. Namun itu tak menghalangi rasa cintanya pada Omma sedikit pun dan beliau pun nekat menikahinya.

Lepas dari Kakek membuatnya hidup miskin, dan ternyata hal itu juga membuat Omma tak bahagia. Omma tak betah hidup miskin, mungkin... ia mencintai Appa karena uang. Omma yang tak tahan hidup dalam kemiskinan memilih meninggalkan Appa dan aku demi bersama pria lain yang lebih kaya." Joonmyeon mengulas senyum pahit sebisanya, "Setelah Omma pergi, dan Appa sembuh dari keterpurukannya. Ia akhirnya bangkit, memulai semuanya dari awal hanya denganku di sisinya. Perjuangan itu membawa aku dan Appa disini, menikmati hasil perjuangan kami. Appa ku yang berjuang seorang diri, membesarkanku yang masih kecil dan akhirnya mencapai kesuksesannya lagi,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Kurasa kekasihku itu mengingatkannya pada Omma. Appa beranggapan bahwa kekasihku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena memang kekasihku itu juga orang tak berada, seperti Omma dulu. Appa semakin yakin akan asumsinya, berkata bahwa kekasihku pasti hanya penjilat dan hanya menginginkan uangku. Saat itu aku menentangnya. Aku selalu berusaha membuktikan bahwa kekasihku tidak begitu. Dia tidak seperti itu, dia bukan Omma. Dan ia..." Joonmyeon tak mau menyebut namanya, menyebutkan namanya membuat hatinya terpelintir sakit dan selalu terliput rasa bersalah yang sangat hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Joonmyeon memaksa air matanya untuk tetap di tempatnya, ia tak mau... _ia tak bisa._

Ia tak boleh menangisi kebodohannya yang merupakan salahnya sendiri,

"Aku mencintainya Lay, _sangat_. Maka aku melawan Appa dan aku tetap menikahi kekasihku itu tanpa restu Appa. Saat itu usia kami beranjak 22 tahun, dan aku dengan segala kenekatan, memutuskan untuk kawin lari dan pergi ke negara lain. Kami menikah, hanya dengan kehadiran keluarga dan kerabat istriku, tanpa keluargaku. Tetapi aku dan dia bahagia, bagaimana tidak? Aku akhirnya bisa bersama kekasihku, tak ada yang akan memisahku kami. Aku bersama dia, orang yang aku sangat cintai. Kami merencanakan bagaimana rumah tangga kami nanti, memulai hidup baru, lalu mulai dari awal menata hidup kami karena Appa menutup semua aksesku akan uang dan tabunganku,"

Joonmyeon tertawa, serak dan parau, lantas terdiam sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Aku benar-benar putus kontak dengan Appa. Aku sama sekali tak membawa sepersen pun uang, jadi kami benar-benar memulainya dari bawah. Aku merasa bersalah tak bisa menjanjikannya kebahagiaan dengan keadaan kami yang terpuruk seperti itu, tapi ia hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia rela... asal itu bersamaku,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir, " Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan, kami baik-baik saja, kami berusaha mencari kerja, melamar ini dan itu. Kami menunggu, dan akhirnya istriku dipanggil oleh salah satu perusahaan ternama saat itu. Istriku mendapat pekerjaan lebih dulu dari aku. Sedang aku tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan, bahkan setelah sekian bulan lamanya aku menunggu. Aku menganggur. Dan aku malu, yang menghidupi kami justru malah istriku dan bukan aku yang seharusnya berperan sebagai kepala keluarga.

Aku merasa minder, aku merasa payah. Tak berguna. Aku merasa tak akan pernah bisa membahagiakannya, walau istriku berkata aku berada di sisinya pun cukup untuknya," Joonmyeon membiarkan bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kemudian ada yang mengabariku, anak buah Appa datang ke rumah kami, memberiku kabar jika Appa sakit keras. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, maka aku memilih memberitahu Istriku. Aku dilema Lay, sungguh. Tapi Istriku dengan pengertiannya mendorongku untuk menjenguk Appa, bahkan membiayai semua transportasi untuk pergi kesana. Istriku begitu mendukungku, dan akhirnya kami sepakat aku akan berangkat besok. Kami menghabiskan malam indah, berpelukan, saling mendekap,"

Joonmyun tersenyum menerawang, pipinya muncul semu kemerahan samar mengingat bagaimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, melewati malam yang panjang hingga pagi tiba. Menyisakan peluh dan kata cinta di udara, "Kami menghabiskan malam, seolah itu adalah malam terkahir kami. Esoknya pun aku berangkat. Appa memang sakit keras, ia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, begitu lemah, dan aku diberi tahu Appa mulai sakit setelah aku meninggalkannya. Appa jadi jarang makan, appa tak lagi keluar kamar, atau tersenyum seperti biasanya,"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya, ketika dirasakannya tangannya yang bersarung mulai bergetar. "Aku merasa begitu bersalah. Appa memintaku tetap tinggal di sisinya dan meminta meninggalkan istriku," ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak mau, tentu saja. Berkali-kali menyakinkannya bahwa istriku mencintaiku. Dia bukan Omma yang akan meninggalkanku begitu saja, tapi Appa terlalu keras kepala. Lagi-lagi kami berdebat, tapi melihat beliau terbatuk-batuk hebat saat berdebat denganku, menyadari beliau semakin lemah, dan semakin parah dari hari ke hari... aku merenung dan menyadari, nyatanya istriku itu bisa hidup mandiri tanpa aku, bukan? Ia punya pekerjaan, sedang aku tidak. Aku hanya menjadi beban hidupnya. Aku tak berguna. Dia yang selama ini menjadi tulang punggung dan bukannya aku yang tak berguna ini. Aku tak mau menjadi benalu bagi dirinya. Ia lebih pantas bersama orang lain. Selain itu, Appa hanya punya diriku. Dulu dia yang mengasuhku, maka aku.. aku pun harus membalas budi padanya. Dan kemudian... kemudian aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Aku melepaskannya begitu saja,"

Joonmyeon mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mengirim surat cerai lewat pos, seperti permintaan Appa-nya. Istrinya menghubunginya namun ia menolak semua panggilannya, dan ia membuang nomornya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, memutus semua kontak dengannya. Joonmyeon dengan pengecut, meninggalkannya. Orang yang mencintai dan berkorban banyak untuknya.

Brengsek, memang. Ia sadar.

Ada tangan yang terulur, Joonmyeon menoleh saat dirasakannya Lay mengusap pipinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar air matanya sudah meleleh. Joonmyeon mengulum senyum, kembali berbagi diantara kesunyian malam kota Changsa, berbisik,

"Dan semenjak itu, aku tak pernah mendengar atau melihatnya, sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah Appa-ku meninggal, tepat dua tahun yang lalu," Ia terdiam, begitu juga dengan Lay yang telah selesai membersihkan pipinya dari tetes air mata.

"Dan kau tidak berusaha menghubunginya atau mencari istrimu itu?" Joonmyeon menangkap nada tak percaya dari kalimat yang diutarakan Lay barusan.

"Aku terlalu malu, Lay," ia berkata, "Mungkin kau tak mengerti. Aku sudah menyakitinya. Mungkin konyol karena ini memang salahku sendiri, tapi aku... aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan benci di matanya,"

"Paman..." panggil Lay, kini menatapnya serius, "Apa kau masih mencintainya?" keragu-raguan meliputi suaranya.

"Ya... aku masih mencintainya," ia akhirnya menghembuskannya. Seolah membuka sangkar yang ia telah tutup rapat-rapat di dalam sana. Rasanya melegakan. Mengakui rahasia terlarang dan kenyataan yang terlalu lama terpendam itu. Kenyataan yang ia berusaha lupakan, namun hati tak mengizinkannya.

Lay tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga yakin istrimu itu masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang,"

Joonmyeon tertawa, tapi penuh kepahitan. "Aku meragukannya. Dia pasti membenciku. Aku adalah pengecut. Bayangkan, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ia membiayai semuanya dan ia yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku brengsek, Lay. Aku bodoh. Aku tak pantas, bahkan untuk berada di depannya memohon ampun,"

"Yeah. Sekali lagi kau memang bodoh, Paman," Lay berujar dengan tenangnya, "Tapi aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya,"

Joonmyeon menatap remaja lelaki itu dengan takjub. Ia tak tahu apakah Lay mengatakannya untuk menyenangkannya saja atau tidak, tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang mengerti. Ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkanmu, itu adalah sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dan Lay berhasil memberikan Joonmyeon perasaan itu. Ia merasakan, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Lalu tanpa diduga bocah itu memeluknya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh pria 35 tahun itu, dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya, "Tapi percayalah Paman Jonmyeon, bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bukan, kalau istrimu mau memafkaanmu dan mencintaimu? Seperti katamu tadi Paman. Tidak semua hal bisa dijelaskan dan dilogika, termasuk perasaan manusia. Begitupula dengan kenapa Appa-mu begitu membenci Omma-mu, atau bagaimana bisa Mamaku masih mencintai Papaku yang tega meninggalkan kami, atau bagaimana kau begitu menyayangi dan tak membenci Appa-mu meski ia sudah membuatmu berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai,"

Joonmyeon termenung, membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa sadar membasahi pucuk kepala anak yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar,"

Bebarengan dengan itu, Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya dan balik mendekap tubuh anak remaja itu dari ayunan di sisinya, merengkuhnya mendekat untuk berbagi hangat.

Lay memberikan respon non verbal, mengusap punggung Joonmyeon dengan lembut. Joonmyeon sendiri tak tahu kenapa pelukan anak ini bisa begitu semenenangkan batin dan raganya ini.

"Aku senang aku bertemu denganmu disini, Lay," ia berbisik lirih.

Lay tertawa kecil, "Aku juga senang bertemu dan berbagi cerita dengan Paman disini," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Ia mungkin akhirnya menemukan jawabannya kenapa ia merada terhubung dengan bocah aneh yang tiba-tiba duduk di sisinya kini. Lucu mengingat ia kini menangis, dan berada di dekapan anak yang baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu, entahlah.

Mungkin karena mereka memiliki kesamaan nasib-perceraian orangtua dan memiliki orangtua yang terlalu mengontrol.

"Paman..."

"Hmm?"

"Tetap peluk aku ya," kata Lay mengakhiri hening yang datang. Pelukannya semakin erat, dan ia makin menyerukkan wajah ke dada Joonmyeon yang bermantel tebal. "Pelukanmu hangat. Aku suka,"

Joonmyeon terbahak, "Baiklah,"

"Paman..."

"Apa lagi?"

Lay menggigit bibir, menarik wajahnya dari dadanya sedikit untuk mendongak menatap lelaki itu, "Mau tidak temani aku sampai Mama datang menjemputku disini?"

"Kau yakin Mamamu akan menjemputmu disini?" tanya Joonmyeon, alisnya menekuk khawatir. "Aku bisa saja menemanimu berjalan sampai ke rumah,"

"Tidak," Lay menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Mamaku tahu aku setiap malam selalu kesini,"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau kabur?"

"Memang, karena itu Mama pasti mencariku pertama kali disini,"

Joonmyeon mengungkit satu alisnya ke atas, "Kenapa kau selalu kesini?"

"Mama memberitahuku ini tempat favorit Papaku, beliau suka kesini saat malam hari," jelas Lay, "dan aku percaya kalau suatu saat kalau Papa akhirnya pulang, aku bisa menemukannya disini,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk, ia bisa mengerti kenapa ini menjadi tempat favorit Papa Lay. Taman ini seingatnya memang berbeda saat siang dan malam. Siang ramai, tapi malam kau bisa menemukan keadamaan disini. Ia sendiri pun menyukai taman ini di malam hari juga.

"Paman," Lay memanggil, mendapati anak itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang berkedip-kedip menggemaskan, "Mau ya menemaniku disini?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Mana tega ia menolak jika Lay menatapnya dengan sorot minta dikasihani seperti itu? "Hei, hentikan menatapku dengan puppy eyes seperti itu," kata Joonmyeon, menahan tawa melihat Lay semakin mengerucutkan bibir, mencermati raut wajah lelaki itu, setiap detail dan lekuknya.

Bola matanya bulat, hitam, bibirnya penuh dan hidungnya bangir, juga cekung kecil di pipi kanannya yang tadi sempat menyembul malu-malu.

"Omong-omong, aku tebak kau pasti lebih mirip Mamamu ya?"

"Kalau dibandingkan dari foto-foto Papa yang diberikan Mama sih, memang aku lebih mirip Mama daripada Papa," Lay berkaya dengan polosnya.

"Pantas," komentar Joonmyeon, dengan seulas seringai menghias, "karena untuk ukuran lelaki kau itu cantik,"

"Hei apa-apaan Paman! Aku ini laki-laki jadi aku tampan!" protesnya tak terima.

Joonmyeon lagi lagi menemukan dirinya tertawa lepas. Memang terkadang berbagi dan mendengarkan bisa mengurangi beban yang kau tanggung seorang diri.

"Dan _by the way_ Paman, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!" ia mencebik, "mau ya menemaniku disini?"

"Iya iya, aku akan menemanimu,"

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, dan mereka baru sampai pada perbincangan mengenai sekolah Lay, ada suara deru mobil yang mendekat di balik punggung mereka. Mobil itu berhenti diluar gerbang taman yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Ia juga Lay menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara, berusaha mencari tahu siapa gerangan.

Sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu tak begitu jelas karena minimnya lampu penerangan. Yang terlihat dari tempat mereka duduk di ayunan hanya bayangan hitam, berjaket panjang dan tergopoh-gopoh.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Lay menarik diri dari pelukannya dan berseru lantang, "Mama!"

Joonmyeon juga mengamati bagaimana sosok gelap berjaket diujung sana, yang tadi tampak menoleh gusar kesana kemari, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. Ia yakin sosok itu tak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka disini, jika Lay tak berteriak barusan. Penerangan di taman ini memang tak bisa banyak diharapkan, terlebih mereka tepat berada di bawah pohon besar yang tertutup salju. Mereka pasti tidak terlalu kelihatan dari ujung sana.

Sosok itu terlihat terhenyak, secara otomatis langsung berlari mendekat hingga melompati gerbang taman yang rendah.

Jadi itu benar Mama-nya Lay ya?

Lay seketika berlari ke arah sosok itu. Mereka akhirnya berpelukan erat saat mereka berada dalam jangkau masing-masing. Joonmyeon membiarkan senyumnya mengembang tulus memperhatikan interaksi anak dan orangtuanya itu, tanpa bernia beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Ia sempat ingin mengalihkan pandang, takut ia justru merusak momen manis itu. Momen manis yang memang seharusnya dimiliki hanya mereka berdua.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, dan Joonmyeon kembali mengamati Lay yang akhirnya memisahkan diri dari sosok gelap itu. Jujur, Joonmyeon masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Semua tampak seperti siluet belaka.

Ia mengamati Lay yang sepertinya tengah mengatakan sesuatu pada figur itu, kemudian jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Joonmyeon yang duduk di ayunan. Ia melihat Lay meraih tangan Mama-nya, dan menyeret orang yang lebih tua darinya itu mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon dengan antusias. Senyumnya terkembang indah seiring ia melangkah.

Joonmyeon membalik dan menegakan badan, hendak menyambut sang Ibu bocah itu sekaligus menjelaskan bahwa sang anak baik-baik saja sedari tadi. Beliau pasti khawatir sekali.

Mereka berdua makin mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon. Kedua sosok itu akhirnya tersiram sinar lampu satu-satunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari ayunan, sehingga akhirnya Joonmyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok ibu bocah itu—termasuk melihat bagaimana iris cantik berwarna coklat kehitaman yang persis dimiliki oleh Lay itu membulat.

Dan detak jantung Joonmyeon yang seakan berhenti, saat itu juga.

.

.

"Joonmyeon—"

"Yixing..."

.

.

.

 _"Papa..."_

.

 _"Papa, it's me. Your son..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Welcome home...Papa."_

.

* * *

 **E N D.**

* * *

He he he he /nyengir/ Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen di **Blue Romance karya Sheva Thalia** , ada yang sudah baca?

Jadi apakah ngerti maksud cerita gajebo ini? Jadi tahukah siapa Lay yang sebenarnya? :3 Maap ya kalo membingungkan :((

Oiya, Lay disini udah tahu dari awal Joonmyeon siapa (dia kan udah tahu Joonmyeon dari foto foto yang dikasih Yixing), jadi dia cuman akting aja.

Daaaan bebas kok mau bayangin Yixing disini cowok atau cewek (GS/Yaoi). Silahkan saja berimajinasi, readers-nim ^^ Maap ya kalo ceritanya memang gaje. Cuman ingin meramaikan fiksi sulay kok he he he

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
